


Lesson two: Dewey closes his eyes when he sings

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Huey’s Driving Lessons [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brothers, Driving Lessons, Gen, Language, Sisters, Teenagers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: DEWEY, OPEN YOUR EYES, WE’RE ABOUT TO DIE!OH MY—
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Huey’s Driving Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Lesson two: Dewey closes his eyes when he sings

“Seatbelt?”

“Check.”

“Rear view?”

“Yup.”

“Keys?”

“Of course I have the keys, Huey.”

“Did you put the winter tires on?”

“Uh... yes?”

“Dewey—“

“Wait! Yes, I did! Just remembered.”

Huey sighed. “Did you brush the snow off the back window?”

“Yes, sir-ee.”

“And scrape the frost off?”

“Mostly.”

Huey sighed again.

...

Dewey tapped his thumbs against the wheel. “Can I go now?”

Huey rubbed his temple. “Just give me a second to mentally prepare myself.”

Dewey frowned at his older brother. “You really think I’m gonna be that bad?”

“Dew, I wrote down my will before we got here.”

Dewey gawked in offence. 

“Okay,” Huey then said, pointedly ignoring the insulted stare his brother was giving him. “You know you have put your foot on the break, start the car, and then put it into drive, right?”

They were on the side of the road. Huey would’ve much preferred a less busier street, but Dewey needed city driving practice. 

“Yes,” Dewey sighed at him. 

“Okay.”

“Awesome, let’s—“

“No! I’m not ready!”

“Oh come on!” 

...

Dewey sighed. “Are you ready yet?”

Huey took one last deep breath. “...Okay, I’m ready.”

Dewey turned the keys in the ignition, the car engine coming alive. Looking in front of him and behind him for traffic, he put the car into drive and slowly drove into the lane when there was enough space for him to. He kept picking up speed until he had reached the speed limit. 

Huey exhaled a breath of relief. So far, so good. 

Dewey stopped at a red light, breaking smoothly. 

Okay. Huey relaxed a little more. Dew was actually doing a pretty good job.

“...Huey.”

“What?”

“I’m going to go insane without music.”

Huey rolled his eyes, but turned the radio on. One of Louie’s favourite songs started playing. Huey knew the tune well, but not the words. Dewey, though, knew all the words. 

The light turned green, and Dewey stepped on the gas pedal again, humming along to the beat.

Huey wasn’t at all surprised when Dewey started singing loudly. 

The light ahead of them turned red. The truck in front of them began slowing down. 

Dewey picked up speed.

The truck was getting close rapidly. 

Heart kicking up just a tiny notch, Huey turned to Dewey. “Hey, it’s a red—“ he gasped. 

Dewey’s eyes were closed, as he sang at the top of his lungs. 

“DEWEY, OPEN YOUR EYES, WE’RE ABOUT TO DIE!”

Dewey yelped, abruptly cutting off his singing voice. He was going to turn to glare at Huey, but the truck they were about to rear end caught his attention pretty quickly. 

“OH MY—“

Dewey slammed on the breaks, and the car made a screeching sound, throwing both occupants forward. Huey banged his forehead on the dashboard, then collided back against his seat with a crack. Dewey smashed his nose against the wheel, crying out. 

“Shit!”

“Ow, the world is spinning...”

After a moment of groaning in pain, Huey oh so slowly turned to Dewey. 

Holding his nose, Dewey gave him a strained smile. “Hey Hubert, have I ever told you that I love you?”

Huey’s eyes went wild before he proceeded to yell in Dewey’s ear for the next hour.

////////////////////////////

“Hey, what’s this?” Webby asked, picking up a note on Huey’s desk. 

Louie blinked. He put his phone down and got up, going to look over his sister’s shoulder. 

He squinted. “Is that... Hugh’s will?” he asked. 

Webby squinted as well. “I think... so.”

“...Why?”

Webby rolled her eyes. “Honestly, he just took Dewey on his driving lesson. Drama queen.”

“Oh.” Louie plopped back down in his green beanbag chair, picking up his phone again. “Rip, Hubert and Dewford.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
